Talk:Lure
Hey Karlos, did you completely revert my edit on purpose? (so I know whether or not to readd my edit)--Razorfish 00:38, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) :It's yes and no. I did most of my edit while you were doing yours. After I was done, the wiki showed me both copies. I had three things to correct: :*Big Blue's definition (even after your rewording) was focusing on cutting up large groups of enemies into smaller ones. I believe that was a misleading representation. You can't actually cut any groups in the game to smaller sizes. I wanted to make sure it's clear that it's about PULLING. :*I believe listing those kinds of bows in this article is irrelevant. :*I had the note about some groups not moving. --Karlos 00:53, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Hmm, I see how the divide and conquer description could be misleading, but I disagree with you on: ::*the irrelevance about the bows - there are no other types of bows are effective for luring; even using an 80m range bow will pull you into range for inadvertently ruining the aggro (the most common luring mistake made by those who don't know better - the range of bow is very important) ::*the statement that Rangers are the "ideal" luring characters; any player who knows how to lure properly can make any profession equally ideal for luring as long as they use a good distance bow; but if I had to pick a "best" luring profession, it would be the Warrior using longbows or an Ithas Bow - hands down because they can draw enemy attention AND hold it - really amazing to see (but rare) :::I have no idea what an 80m bow is (I don't play ranger). Doesn't the game use feet? In any case. I wanted to keep this part free of individual opinions. I personally believe an air ele is the best one at pulling, because he can zap people from behind walls, areound the bend and get them to come. A ranger needs line of sight which makes him a bad option in tight places like the furnace (where luring is most needed). You see, if you have wide space and clear line of sight, you don't really need "good" luring. :::In any case, that's all subjective.I am sure you can find 14 valid reasons why an air ele is a bad puller. :) I wanted to keep it objective. I agree that even "ranger is the best" should go. If I get a chance, I'll look into merging this with pull. --Karlos 16:23, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::My bad, cited the wrong units; yes, it's feet. From what I've seen of SF so far, LoS is usually not a problem. As for non-LoS spells, they all have casting range, which is short enough that you will almost or already be in aggro circle range when you cast them anyway :) And, I see that Lure has been merged with Pull already, so I guess I'm just commenting for the sake of commenting. --Razorfish 10:19, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::I'm not sure if you played caster classes or not, but casting range is most definitely ouside of aggro range. An ele can stand around for 5 seconds casting meteor shower without aggroing anyone. If you target the outter most target in a group with your spell, you will be able to cast it without aggroing anyone. Now, once you cast it, that's a different story. :) :::::But this is a huge advantage casters have. They can ALWAYS have the first strike at the enemy, which for PvE means you can alays have "Maelstrom" on enemy spell casters before they can cast anything. Of course, that's until Little Thom rushes in and ruins your big surprise. :) --Karlos 10:40, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- We already have "Pull", which has basically the same content. I think one should redirect to the other. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 00:51, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) :Sounds good to me, pulling, luring, dividing are all synonymous in purpose, methodology and outcome.--Razorfish 01:20, 16 Sep 2005 (EST)